THE NOVEMBER ELECTION OFFERS TWO CLEAR CHOICES!!
by Jaxhawk Government’s view of the economy could be summed up in a few short phrases: If it moves, tax it. If it keeps moving, regulate it. And if it stops moving, subsidize it.�� —Ronald Reagan This for the coming election has boiled down to one basic ingredient! Do the majority of Americans desire a Socialist government or do they want to maintain our Free Enterprise Capitalist system that is the foundation of OUR Republic? All the hyperbole and promises to do one thing or another for special interest groups should not dissuade anyone from voting for or against the two candidates. Class hatred and racism has been a part of this dirty campaign, and it is notable for the fact that the Democrats have spent four times the amount of money for adds than the Republicans. More than both parties had spent in the past elections. The real issue is do the majority, be it simple or a large number, of voters want this Country to be led by a Socialist? This is the question all voters must answer before they go into the voting booth! The first really big lie Obama told was the evening of November 8, 2004 on the evening of his election to the U.S. State Senate, when he promised to serve out his full term beore attempting to camapign for a national ofice, because he was too inexperienced. Source:UTUBE But two years after being elected to the senate he began his campaign for president! Obama himself confessed that he is not ready to be president. It is amazing how George Soros was able to buy enough experience for Obama to run and defeat many far more qualified candidates, including his own VP. The question the American people will have to confront if Obama is elected is, “Who really owns Barack Obama?�� As Barack Obama was making his way from house-to-house in Toledo, Ohio, a young plumber, Joe Wurzelbacher, standing in front of his house, asked Sen. Obama a pretty straight forward question: “Senator Obama, I’m going to have a business that makes $280,000 a year. You want to tax me. Why do you want to do that?�� And Obama gave him a pretty straight-forward, albeit chilling response: “It’s not that I want to punish your success. I just want to make sure that everybody who is behind you, that they’ve got a chance at success too. I think that when you spread the wealth around it’s good for everybody.�� “I think that when you spread the wealth around it’s good for everybody.�� There is so much wrong with not only this statement but this ideology it’s hard to know where to begin, but I’ll start with this: Senator Obama...it’s not your money to give! Wealth redistribution is one of the core tenets of Socialism: “From each according to his ability, to each according to his need.�� Expressing a desire to “spread the wealth around,�� indicates that Sen. Obama favors the Socialist dogma of income or wealth redistribution. This means he favors social/economic engineering; where those who possess less are afforded more at the demise of those who dedicated themselves to earning more. Milton Friedman, the American Nobel Laureate economist, famously and successfully argued that this code of belief, "From each according to his ability, to each according to his need," turns ability into a liability, and need into an asset. It rewards those who simply exist and punishes those that produce, with all due respect to Mr. Obama’s declaration that he doesn’t want to “penalize�� that Ohio plumber. source: NEW MEDIA JOURNAL To quote Pastor Jeremiah Wright, Jr -- Barack Obama's confidant and close friend for over twenty years -- about the Senator, "Obama's a politician and he says what he has to say as a politician." I hope Americans do not fall for the main theme of the Obama/Biden campaign " George Bush, George Bush, George Bush, George Bush. Such a classic diversion. Feed on the people’s anger towards Bush, Blind their hearts and minds, prevent them from paying attention to Barack Obama’s complete inability to lead this country! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 23, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: associates Opinions Category: election Opinions Category: ideaology Opinions Category: issues Opinions Category: obama Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.